The present invention relates to a mold for taking impressions of the teeth, said mold comprising a substantially U-shaped impression tray having a bottom surface which is surrounded by inner and outer defining walls. More specifically, the invention relates to double-bottomed trays adapted for flowing coolant within the double bottom.
Molds of the type to which the invention relates have been known for a long time and are manufactured both of metal and plastic materials. Metal molds can be configured either for use in an impression casting material that does not require forced cooling, or with a double bottom that enables a coolant to be conducted through the bottom of the mold so as to cool an impression casting material that requires forced cooling. Such double-bottom metal molds are normally manufactured in two parts that are subsequently soldered together. Plastic molds for taking dental impressions are used exclusively to take impressions with the aid of an impression casting material that does not require forced cooling.
In my prior Swedish Pat. No. 461764, issued Mar. 26, 1990, the teachings of which are fully incorporated herein, there is discussed a plastic mold for taking impressions of teeth which can be used both with impression casting material that does not require forced cooling and impression casting material that required forced cooling. The impression tray is provided with a snap-in cover member so that a double bottom is formed within which a coolant can be conducted.